Zaginiony świat/04
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: IV. „To rzecz najgłośniejsza w świecie.“ Zaledwie drzwi się zamknęły, pani Challengerowa wypadła z jadalnego pokoju. Drobna kobiecina była strasznie wzburzona. Zastąpiła drogę mężowi, jak zacietrzewione kurczę buldogowi. Widocznie była świadkiem mego przymusowego wyjścia, lecz nie dojrzała powrotu. — Jerzy! Ty brutalu! — wrzasnęła. — Rozbiłeś znowu głowę temu ładnemu chłopcu. Profesor wskazał w tył, wielkim palcem ogromnej łapy. — Jest tu za mojemi plecami, zdrów i cały. Zmieszała się, ale nie bardzo. — Przykro mi, że pana nie spostrzegłam. — Upewniam panią, że już wszystko załagodzone — uspakajałem zagniewaną. — Ale jednak podbił panu to biedne oko! Ach, Jerzy! Jakie z ciebie dzikie zwierzę! Nic, tylko awantury, od początku do końca tygodnia! Wszyscy cię nienawidzą i wyszydzają... Już mi brakuje cierpliwości... Wyczerpałeś ją do szczętu! — Brudną bieliznę... — mruknął profesor. — To nie żadna tajemnica! — krzyknęła pani. Czy myślisz, że na całej ulicy, że w całym Londynie nie wiedzą?.. Idź sobie, Austin! Nie jesteś tu potrzebny... Czy myślisz, że nie wiedzą i nie mówią o tobie?... Ty, uczony człowiek, który powinien być rektorem uniwersytetu, szanowanym przez tysiące studentów!... Coś ty uczynił ze swoją godnością, Jerzy?! — A ty ze swoją co? moja droga... — Nadużywasz mojej cierpliwości!... Gbur, awanturniczy gbur, oto co się z ciebie zrobiło! — Nie gniewaj się, Jessie! — Wiecznie syczący i zapieniony buhaj! — Dość tego! Na krzesełko! Na pokutę! — zagrzmiał nagle profesor. Ku wielkiemu mojemu zdziwieniu schylił się podniósł żonę z podłogi i posadził ją na wysokim słupie z czarnego marmuru, stojącym w kącie sieni. Słup miał najmniej siedem stóp wysokości a był tak cienki, że profesorowa z trudnością utrzymywała na nim równowagę. Niepodobna wystawić sobie coś śmieszniejszego od widoku siedzącej na wysokim słupie, tem więcej, że twarz jej kurczyła się konwulsyjnie od gniewu, nogi wierzgały a cały korpus trzymał się sztywno z obawy upadku. — Zsadź mnie na ziemię! — zapiszczała. — Powiedz: „proszę!“ — Ty zwierzu! Jerzy! Zdejm mnie stąd natychmiast! — Chodź pan ze mną do gabinetu, panie Malome... — Ależ... panie profesorze! — zacząłem, spoglądając na siedzącą na słupie. — Pan Malome wstawia się za tobą, Jessie! Powiedz „proszę“ a zdejmę cię zaraz. — Ach, ty zwierzu! Ty zwierzu! Proszę! Proszę! — Trzeba zachowywać się przyzwoicie, moja droga. Pan Malome jest dziennikarzem. Wnet wydrukuje to wszystko w swojej szmacie i sprzeda kilka tuzinów dziennika naszym sąsiadom... „Dziwna historja wyższych kół towarzystwa“ bo ty wysoko siedziałaś na tym słupie marmurowym, nieprawda? A prócz tego doda jeszcze pod-tytuł: „Rzut oka na osobliwą parę małżeńską“. Bo on się żywi żywem mięsem, pan Malome, jest „ścierwożerczy“ na swój sposób, jak wszyscy należący do rodu dziennikarzy — wieprz z djabelskiej trzody. Czy nie tak, Malome? Co? — Pan jesteś istotnie nieszczęśliwy! — wykrzyknąłem z gniewem. Zaryczał głośnym śmiechem. — Będziemy tu mieli zaraz przymierze! — zagrzmiał, spoglądając na żonę i na mnie i wydymając swą okazałą klatkę piersiową. Nagle zmienił ton. — Proszę, chciej mi przebaczyć tę płochą i poufałą gawędę, panie Malome! Sprowadziłem tu pana w ważniejszym celu, niż dla wtajemniczenia w nasze drobne, domowe figle. Odejdź, kobieto, i nie gniewaj się. Położył olbrzymie łapy na jej ramionach. — Wszystko co mówiłaś jest słuszne. Byłbym lepszym człowiekiem, gdybym postępował wedle twoich rad, ale wtedy nie byłbym Jerzym Edwardem Challengerem. Jest wielu lepszych odemnie ludzi, moja droga, ale jeden tylko Jerzy Edward Challenger. Więc musisz się z nim pogodzić. Złożył na jej policzku głośny pocałunek, co mnie zmieszało więcej, niż poprzednie gwałty. A potem zwrócił się do mnie i wyrzekł w nagłym przystępie godności: — A teraz proszę, panie Malome, racz pan tędy pójść za mną. Wróciliśmy do tego samego pokoju, który opuściliśmy niedawno w sposób tak gwałtowny. Profesor zamknął starannie drzwi pokoju, posadził mnie w fotelu i podsunął mi pod nos pudełko z cygarami. — Oryginalne San Juan Colorado — objaśnił. Skłonnym do uniesień ludziom dobrze robią narkotyki. Boże! Nie odgryzaj końca! Obetnij! Obetnij z należnem uszanowaniem! A teraz oprzyj się wygodnie i posłuchaj tego, co postaram się opowiedzieć. Jeżeli nasunie ci się jaka uwaga, odłóż ją do odpowiedniejszej chwili. I zaczął opowiadanie. — Na pierwszem miejscu wyjaśnienie twego powrotu do mego domu po należnem wyrzuceniu za drzwi... Wysunął naprzód brodę i popatrzał na mnie wyzywająco, jak ktoś oczekujący zaprzeczenia. Zmilczałem. — Po zupełnie zasłużenem wyrzuceniu za drzwi, jak mówiłem — powtórzył. — Powodem tego była twoja odpowiedź, dana dostojnemu policjantowi, w której błysnęła mi iskierka uczciwości, czego nie spotyka się u ludzi twojego zawodu. Zgadzając się na to, że cały wypadek zdarzył się z twojej winy, dałeś dowód pewnej niezależności umysłowej i szerszych poglądów, na co zwróciłem łaskawą uwagę. Ten podgatunek ludzkiej rasy, do jakiego na nieszczęście należysz, stoi zawsze niżej ode mnie pod względem umysłowym. Twoje odezwanie się wyniosło cię odrazu ponad poziom twoich kolegów; zwróciło poważnie na ciebie moją uwagę. Dlatego zażądałem, byś wrócił do mego domu i postanowiłem zaznajomić się z tobą bliżej. Proszę, zechciej łaskawie otrząsnąć popiół z cygara na tę japońską tackę na bambusowym stoliczku, który stoi na lewo od ciebie... Grzmiał potężnym basem, jak profesor wykładający studentom. Obrócił się na śrubowem krześle twarzą prosto do mnie i siedział nadęty jak olbrzymia żaba, z głową w tył przechyloną i oczyma napół przymkniętemi, spoglądającemi z poza rzęs. Nagle zakręcił się w bok i zobaczyłem tylko poczochraną czuprynę, i czerwone, ogromne ucho, sterczące z gęstwiny włosów. Grzebał w porozrzucanych na biurku papierach. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał surowo na mnie. W ręku trzymał notatnik. — Opowiem ci teraz o południowej Ameryce — przemówił. —Tylko bez uwag, bardzo proszę! Zapowiadam też, że to co ci powiem teraz, nie ma być ogłoszone w dziennikach bez mojego specyalnego pozwolenia. A tego pozwolenia, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, nie dam nigdy. Czy to jasne? — Bardzo ciężki warunek — odrzekłem. Ścisłe sprawozdanie, napewno... Położył notatnik na stole i powiedział: — Koniec! Żegnam pana. — Nie! nie! — zawołałem. — Przyjmuję wszystkie warunki. Zresztą, o ile rozumiem, nie mam wyboru. — Nie masz, rzeczywiście. — A więc... przyrzekam. — Słowo honoru? — Słowo honoru. Popatrzał na mnie z wyrazem powątpiewania w zuchwałych oczach. — A co ja wiem o pańskim honorze? — rzucił wyzywająco. — Słowo daję, panie! — wykrzyknąłem z gniewem — zawiele sobie pan pozwala! Nigdy jeszcze w mojem życiu nikt mnie tak nie znieważał. Przyglądał mi się bez gniewu, a z zajęciem. — Krótkogłowy — mruknął. — „Brachocephalus”; szare oczy, czarne włosy z domieszką rasy murzyńskiej... Celt, jak przypuszczam? — Jestem irlandczyk! — Tak panie, irlandzki Irlandczyk. — To rozumie się wyjaśnia wszystko... Zobaczymy dalej. Dałeś mi słowo, że uszanujesz moje zwierzenia. Zwierzenie to, muszę nadmienić, nie będzie zupełne. Ale udzielę ci pewnych objaśnień nie bez znaczenia. Zapewne ci wiadomo, że przed dwoma laty zrobiłem wycieczkę do południowej Ameryki, wycieczkę, która będzie miała swoje miejsce w historyi nauki. Celem mojej wyprawy było sprawdzenie niektórych wniosków Wallasa i Batesa, czego można było dokonać tylko, badając podane przez nich fakty, w tych samych warunkach, w których oni je studyowali. Gdyby moja wyprawa nie osiągnęła żadnych wyników, już byłaby godna uwagi, ale dziwny wypadek, jaki mi się zdarzył podczas pobytu w tamtejszym kraju, otworzył nowe widnokręgi dla badań. Wiesz zapewne, a raczej w tej epoce napół oświeconych ludzi prędzej nie wiesz, że kraje położone w promieniu Amazonki są zaledwie częściowo zbadane, i że mnóstwo dopływów w znacznej części nie oznaczonych na mapach, wpada do tej rzeki. Zamierzałem zwiedzić te ustronne krainy i zbadać ich faunę, dla zdobycia materyału do wielkiego, pomnikowego dzieła z zakresu zoologii, które będzie usprawiedliwieniem mojego żywota. Wracałem już po skończonej pracy, spędziłem noc w małej wioseczce indyjskiej, tam, gdzie jeden dopływ, miano jego i miejscowości zatrzymuję przy sobie, wpada do Amazonki. Mieszkańcy tamtejsi należą do szczepu indyjskiego „cucama“; lud sympatyczny, ale w upadku, z umysłem niewiele więcej rozwiniętym od umysłu przeciętnego londyńczyka. Kiedym szedł w górę rzeki, udało mi się uleczyć wielu z nich, czem wzbudziłem wielkie uznanie dla mojej osoby. Nie zadziwiłem się więc ich serdecznem przyjęciem gdym powracał. Z ich znaków wyrozumiełem, że ktoś gwałtownie potrzebuje mojej lekarskiej pomocy i poszedłem za wodzem szczepu, do jego chaty. Wszedłszy do wnętrza, zobaczyłem że chory, do którego mnie wezwano, już nie żyje. Ale przekonałem się z niemałem ździwieniem, że nie był to indjanin, lecz biały człowiek; mogę nawet powiedzieć, że bardzo biały, bo włosy miał koloru konopi i niektóre cechy albinosa. Odziany w łachmany, bardzo wychudzony, nosił ślady długich i ciężkich trudów. O ile zdołałem wyrozumieć z opowiadania indjan, był on tu zupełnie nieznany, przybył do ich osady sam, z głębi lasów, w stanie ostatecznego wyczerpania. Torba zmarłego leżała przy posłaniu, przejrzałem jej zawartość. Nazwisko jego wypisane było wewnątrz: „Maple White, Lake Avenue, Detroit, Michigan.“ Przed tem nazwiskiem zawsze uchylę kapelusza... Wystarczy gdy powiem, że stanie ono obok mojego, kiedy ostatecznie cała ta sprawa uzyska wiarę i uznanie, na jakie zasługuje. W torbie znalazłem dowody, że ten człowiek był artystą i poetą, poszukującym wrażeń. Były tam i urywki wierszy. Nie mogę się uważać za sędziego w takich rzeczach, ale wydały mi się dziwnie bezwartościowe. Były prócz wierszy i pospolite szkice krajobrazowe, z pobrzeża rzeki, pudełko z farbami, pudełko kolorowych kredek, pędzle, ta zakrzywiona kość, która leży przy moim kałamarzu, tom dzieła Baxtera „Ćmy i motyle“, tani rewolwer i trochę nabojów. Osobistych pakunków nie miał, lub może postradał je w podróży. Oto wszystko, co pozostało po tym zagadkowym, amerykańskim wędrowcu. Miałem już odejść, gdy zobaczyłem, że coś wystaje z kieszeni jego podartej kurtki. Było to album ze szkicami, tak zniszczone jak je teraz widzisz. Upewniam cię, że pierwsze wydanie Szekspira nie byłoby więcej szanowane, niż ta relikwia, odkąd dostała się w moje ręce. Oddaję ją tobie, z prośbą o przejrzenie kartki za kartką i zbadanie treści. Profesor sięgnął po cygaro i oparł się wygodnie w fotelu, śledząc groźnym i badawczym wzrokiem, jakie wrażenie wywrze na mnie ten dokument. Otwieram album z nadzieją jakiegoś odkrycia, którego natury nie określiłem bliżej. Pierwsza stronica sprawiła mi zawód, bo nie było na niej nic, oprócz rysunku przedstawiającego bardzo otyłego człowieka w kurtce z podpisem: „Dziwny Colver na parowcu portowym“. Dalsze stronice pełne były drobnych szkiców, indjan i scen z ich życia: Potem rysunek wesołego i otyłego księdza w kapeluszu łopatowego kształtu, siedzącego naprzeciw bardzo dumnego europejczyka z podpisem: „Śniadanie z Fra Cristofero w Rosaria“. Dalej szkice postaci kobiecych i dzieci, poczem następowała już nieprzerwana serya rysunków zwierząt z takiemi objaśnieniami: „Manatee na ławicy piaszczystej“, „Żółwie i ich jaja“, „Czarny Aguti pod palmą miriti“. Zwierzę podobne do prosięcia, na zakończenie, dwie stronice studjów bardzo niemiłych jaszczurek, z długiemi szyjami. Nic z tego nie mogłem zrozumieć powiedziałem to szczerze profesorowi. — To zapewne krokodyle? — spytałem. — Aligatory! aligatory! W południowej Ameryce niema prawdziwych krokodylów. Różnica między niemi... — Ale ja nie zauważyłem żadnej wybitnej różnicy, nic coby usprawiedliwiało pańskie słowa... Uśmiechnął się pogodnie. — Obejrzyj następną stronicę — powiedział. I tem nie mogłem się zachwycić. Całą stronicę zajmował krajobraz, surowo podmalowany kolorami; rodzaj szkicu, jaki artyści robiący studya na otwartem powietrzu, zachowują sobie jako podstawę, do przyszłego wykończenia obrazu. Blada zieloność, tło pierzastych roślin pierwszego planu, podnosiło się stopniowo w górę zakończone pasmem ciemno-czerwonych skał, podobnych do bazaltowych formacyi jakie znałem. Skały te ciągnęły się zwartą ścianą na ostatnim planie szkicu. W jednem miejscu strzelała z nich do góry odosobniona skała, kształtu piramidy, zakończona na szczycie wielkiem drzewem, a oddzielona od głównego pasma głęboką rozpadliną. Nad tem wszystkiem, błękitne, podzwrotnikowe niebo. Wątła, zielona linia zarośli, ciągnęła się na grzbiecie skalistego pasma. — No i cóż? — spytał profesor. — Bez żadnej wątpliwości pasmo skaliste niezwykłej formacyi — odrzekłem. — Ale nie jestem geologiem i nie potrafię orzec, na czem polega jego nadzwyczajność. — Nadzwyczajne! — powtórzył profesor. — Jedyne w świecie. Nie do uwierzenia. Nikt na całej kuli ziemskiej nie mógłby wymarzyć nic podobnego. Patrz dalej! Odwróciłem kartkę i wykrzyknąłem z zadziwienia. Całą stronicę zajmował rysunek zwierzęcia, najdziwniejszego, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Było to coś nakształt sennych widziadeł palacza opium, jakieś majaki chorego w gorączce... Zwierzę to miało głowę ptaka, cielsko odęte jaszczurczego kształtu, wlokący się po ziemi ogon najeżony kolcami, zwróconymi do góry i zgarbiony grzbiet, pokryty zębatą frendzlą, podobną do mnóstwa kogucich grzebieni, umieszczonych jeden za drugim. Przed tem bajecznem stworzeniem stał śmieszny manekin czy karzełek, ludzkiego kształtu i wpatrywał się w potwora... — No! i cóż myślisz o tem? — wykrzyknął profesor, zacierając z tryumfem ręce. — To jest potworne... śmieszne... niesłychane! — Ale co go skłoniło do namalowania tego szkicu? — Wódka — jak przypuszczam... — O! czy to jedyne tłumaczenie, jakie możesz znaleźć? Co? — A czemże pan to objaśnia? — Tem, że widocznie takie zwierzę istnieje. I że było naszkicowane z natury. Byłbym się roześmiał, gdyby nie wspomnienie obawa nowego wiatraka lt wzdłuż korytarza. — Zapewne! — potakiwałem, jak się potakuje warjatowi — zapewne! Wyznaję jednak — dodałem — że ta mała figurka jest dla mnie zagadką. Gdyby to był indjanin, możnaby to uważać za dowód, że w Ameryce istnieje rasa karłów, ale to widocznie europejczyk w kapeluszu od słońca. Profesor chrapnął, jak rozgniewany bawół. — Doszedłeś już do ostatecznej granicy! Rozszerzasz swoje pole badań! Zanik mózgu! Umysłowy bezwład! Zdumiewające! Byłoby niedorzecznością oburzać się. Byłoby to prostem marnowaniem energii, gdybym chciał obrażać się na tego człowieka, musiałbym gniewać się bezustannie. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko z przymusem. — Zadziwił mnie drobny rozmiar tej postaci — powiedziałem. — Patrz-że! — wrzasnął profesor, pochylając się i uderzając w rysunek grubym jak kiełbasa, obrosłym czarnymi włosami, palcem. Widzisz tę roślinę za tem zwierzęciem? Pewnie myślisz, że to zwyczajny ostromlecz lub kapusta brukselska, co? A to jest palma, zaś palmy tego gatunku dochodzą do pięćdziesięciu, sześćdziesięciu stóp wysokości! Ten człowiek nie mógł rzeczywiście, stojąc przed tą bestyą, rysować jej. Czy nie uważasz, że ta figurka jest tu naszkicowana umyślnie? Naszkicował swoją własną postać, ażeby dać pojęcie o rozmiarach zwierzęcia. On sam, nawiasem mówiąc, miał przeszło pięć stóp wzrostu. Drzewo jest dziesięć razy wyższe, jak łatwo się domyśleć... — Wielkie nieba! — wykrzyknąłem. — A więc ta bestya... Co? Dworzec kolejowy w Charing Cross mógłby zaledwie służyć za budę do mieszkania dla takiego potwora! — Odrzuciwszy wszelką przesadę, nie ulega wątpliwości, że to wspaniale rozwinięty okaz — zwrócił uwagę profesor. — Ależ na podstawie jednego szkicu nie podobna burzyć odwiecznych odkryć ludzkości! — obruszyłem się. Przejrzawszy resztę kart do końca książki stwierdziłem, że niema już nic więcej. — Szkic jakiegoś amerykańskiego wędrowca rzucony na papier pod wpływem haszyszu, albo w gorączce wywołanej febrą, albo może poprostu utwór kapryśnej wyobraźni... Pan, jako uczony, nie może bronić takiej placówki. — Mam tu doskonałą monografię, dzieło mego utalentowanego przyjaciela, Raya Zankistra — mówił dalej profesor. Jest w niem rysunek, który może cię zajmie. O tu... Pod nim objaśnienie: „Przypuszczalna postać zwierzęcia żyjącego w epoce Jurajskiej, zwanego Dinosaurus Itegosaurus. Tylna jego noga jest dwa razy większa od człowieka dobrego wzrostu.“ I co na to powiesz? Podał mi rozłożoną książkę. Drgnąłem, spojrzawszy na rysunek. W tem odnalezionem, przedpotopowem zwierzęciu zaginionego świata uderzało wielkie podobieństwo do szkicu nieznanego artysty. — To jest istotnie dziwne — powiedziałem. — Ale nie zgadzasz się, że to dowód dostateczny? — Może to być tylko zbieg okoliczności, może amerykanin widział kiedy podobny rysunek i zatrzymał go w pamięci? A taki obraz mógł ożyć w mózgu człowieka trawionego gorączką. — Bardzo dobrze! — wyrzekł pobłażliwie profesor. — Zostańmy przy tem. A teraz poproszę cię o obejrzenie tej kości... Podał mi tę samą kość, o której już wspominał przedtem, jako o własności zmarłego artysty. Kość miała około sześciu cali długości, a dłuższa była od mojego wielkiego palca u ręki, na jej końcu pozostały jeszcze szczątki zaschniętych chrząstek. — Do jakiego zwierzęcia mogła ta kość należeć? — zapytał profesor. Obejrzałem ją starannie, usiłując przywołać ze szkół zapomniane wiadomości. — Może to być bardzo gruba kość obojczyka ludzkiego — odrzekłem. Profesor zakołysał dłonią, jakby odpychał ze wzgardą podobne przypuszczenie. Kość w obojczyku jest zakrzywiona. A ta jest prosta. Jest w niej wysunięcie, dowodzi to, że znajdowało się w tem miejscu ścięgno, czego nie ma w obojczyku. — Więc muszę wyznać szczerze, że nie wiem, co to jest. — Nie wstydź się swojego nieuctwa, bo pewien jestem, że cały sztab z South Kennisgtonu nie potrafiłby nazwać tej kości — wyrzekł profesor krótko. Wyjął potem z pudełka od pigułek kosteczkę wielkości ziarnka grochu i dodał: — O ile mogę być w tym razie sędzią, ta mała kostka jest analogiczna z tamtą, którą masz w ręku. To ci może dać w przybliżeniu pojęcie o wzroście tego zwierzęcia. A po szczątkach chrząstki możesz poznać, że to nie jest żaden okaz kopalny, lecz zupełnie świeży. Cóż na powiesz? — Może słoń... — Rzucił się jakby go coś zabolało. — Nie kończ! Nie mów o słoniach w południowej Ameryce! Nawet w tych czasach marnych szkół... — A może — poprawiłem się — może to jakieś wielkie zwierzę z południowej Ameryki? Tapir naprzykład... — Możesz mi wierzyć, młodzieńcze, że znam się na mojej specjalności! To nie jest kość ani tapira, ani żadnego zwierzęcia znanego w zoologii. To kość zwierzęcia bardzo wielkiego, bardzo silnego, i prawdopodobnie bardzo drapieżnego; zwierzęcia, które istnieje obecnie na naszej ziemi i nie jest znane uczonym. Czy cię to jeszcze nie przekonało? — Jestem w każdym razie bardzo zaciekawiony. — Jeżeli tak, to jesteś nieuleczalny. Czuję jednak, że rozsądek czai się gdzieś w twojej istocie, więc będziemy go łowić cierpliwie. Zostawimy w spokoju zmarłego amerykanina, a zajmiemy się mojem opowiadaniem. Łatwo się chyba domyślisz, że nie opuściłem Ameryki bez bliższego zbadania tej zagadkowej sprawy. Miałem pewne wskazówki, z której strony przybył zmarły wędrowiec. Przewodnikiem moim były podania indjan, bo przekonałem się, że wieści o jakiejś dziwnej krainie krążą między wszystkimi szczepami zamieszkującymi nadbrzeżne miejscowości. Słyszałeś pewnie o „Curupuri“? — Nigdy. — „Curupuri“, to duch lasów, istota groźna, złośliwa, której trzeba unikać. Nikt nie może opisać jego powierzchowności ani natury, lecz imię jego budzi grozę na całem porzeczu Amazonki. Ale wszystkie plemiona zgadzają się co do miejsca w jakiem przebywa „Curupuri“. Miejsce to leży w tej stronie, z której przybył amerykanin. Coś okropnego żyje w tamtych okolicach. Mojem zadaniem było zbadać, co mianowicie. — I to pan uczynił? Rozwiało się już moje lekkomyślne niedowierzanie. Ten potężny człowiek nakazywał uwagę i uszanowanie. — Przezwyciężyłem niesłychany wstręt krajowców, wstręt, który sprawia, że nawet nie chcą mówić o tym przedmiocie. Zjednałem ich rozsądnemi namowami i darami, popartymi, wyznaję, groźbą kary, i skłoniłem dwóch, ażeby mi służyli za przewodników. Po wielu przygodach, o których nie będę opowiadał, po przebyciu przestrzeni, których nie chcę bliżej określać, doszliśmy do krainy nigdzie nie opisywanej, ani nie zwiedzanej przez nikogo, z wyjątkiem mojego nieszczęsnego poprzednika. Czy zechcesz teraz łaskawie obejrzeć to? Podał mi fotografię średniego rozmiaru. — Zły stan tych odbitek wynikł z tego — objaśnił profesor — że w powrotnej drodze wywróciło się nasze czółno, a skrzynka zawierająca niewywołane klisze rozbiła się, co pociągnęło za sobą opłakane skutki. Prawie wszystkie klisze uległy zniszczeniu, strata niepowetowana! Ta oto jest jedną z paru, niezupełnie popsutych. Zechciej łaskawie dać wiarę objaśnieniu, usprawiedliwiającemu ich nieprawidłowy wygląd. Krążyły pogłoski o fałszach. Nie jestem w usposobieniu do odpierania tego rodzaju zarzutów!... Fotografia była rzeczywiście mocno wyblakła. Nieżyczliwy krytyk nie mógł nic rozeznać na tej zamglonej przestrzeni. Był to ciemno-szary krajobraz, w którym po wpatrzeniu się, mogłem jednak wyróżnić pewne szczegóły. W głębi rysowało się długie i bardzo wyniosłe pasmo skał, podobnych zdaleka do olbrzymiego wodospadu, a u jego podnóża ciągnęła się na pierwszym planie rozległa, zasiana drzewami równina. — Zdaje mi się, że to ta sama miejscowość, jaką przedstawia tamten szkic — powiedziałem. — To jest to samo miejsce — odrzekł profesor — odnalazłem tam nawet ślady obozowiska. A teraz spojrzyj na to... Drugi widok przedstawiał ten sam krajobraz zdjęty z mniejszej odległości, ale fotografia była bardzo wadliwa. Mogłem jednak odróżnić odosobnioną skałę, uwieńczoną na szczycie drzewem w kształcie wieżycy, oddzieloną rozpadliną od skalistego pasma. — Teraz już nie mam żadnej wątpliwości — powiedziałem szczerze. — To już jest pewien zysk — odrzekł profesor. — Robimy postępy, nieprawdaż? A teraz, może zechcesz przyjrzeć się wierzchołkowi tej skalistej wieży? Co na nim widzisz? — Ogromne drzewo. — A na drzewie? — Wielkiego ptaka — odrzekłem bez wahania. Profesor podał mi lupę. — Tak! — powtórzyłem, spoglądając przez szkło powiększające, wielki ptak, stoi na gałęzi drzewa. Zdaje się, że ma dziób potężny. Powiedziałbym, że to pelikan. — Nie mogę powinszować ci dobrego wzroku — odezwał się profesor. — Nie jest to wcale pelikan, ani też żaden ptak. Może cię to zajmie gdy powiem, że udało mi się zastrzelić ten osobliwy okaz. Był to jedyny, niezbity dowód moich odkryć, który mogłem zabrać ze sobą. — Więc go pan ma, naturalnie? To jedno przynajmniej było nie podlegającem wątpliwości stwierdzeniem faktu. — Miałem. Ale przepadł na nieszczęście, razem z innemi rzeczami, skutkiem wypadku, który zniszczył fotografie. Pochwyciłem go, gdy znikał unoszony wirem wody i część skrzydła pozostała w mojem ręku. Wyłowili mnie z wody już nieprzytomnego, ale ten marny szczątek wspaniałego okazu ocalał nieuszkodzony; kładę go teraz przed tobą... Wyjął z szuflady coś, co mi się wydało podobnem do górnej części skrzydła olbrzymiego nietoperza. Miało najmniej dwie stopy długości a na zakrzywionej kości wisiała błona uczepiona od spodu. — Potworny jakiś nietoperz! — zawołałem. — Bynajmniej! — zaprzeczył profesor surowo. — Kto tak jak ja żyje w atmosferze wiedzy i uczonych badań, nie może nawet przypuścić, że podstawowe wiadomości z zoologii są tak mało rozpowszechnione... Czy podobna, ażebyś nie znał tej elementarnej zasady anatomii porównawczej, że skrzydło ptaka stanowi rodzaj przedramienia, gdy skrzydło nietoperza składa się z trzech wydłużonych palców, połączonych ze sobą rodzajem błony? Otóż ta kość nie jest bynajmniej przedramieniem, a możesz sam osądzić, że to kość pojedyńcza, z uczepioną do niej pojedyńczą błoną; zatem nie mogła należeć do nietoperza. A jeżeli to nie jest ani ptak, ani nietoperz, więc co jest? Wyczerpałem już do dna mój szczupły zapas wiadomości. — Nie wiem istotnie — odpowiedziałem skruszony. Profesor otworzył znowu książkę, do której odsyłał mnie poprzednio. — Masz tu — zaczął, wskazując rysunek nadzwyczajnego skrzydlatego potwora — doskonały okaz „dinerophodona“, czyli „pterodaktyla“, skrzydlatego gada z epoki Jurajskiej. Na następnej stronicy jest rysunek przedstawiający mechanizm jego skrzydeł. Zechciej łaskawie porównać to z tem co trzymasz w ręku. Gdym obejrzał, ogarnęło mnie zdumienie. Uwierzyłem! Niepodobna już było przeczyć. Odkrycie to oszołomiło mnie. Szkic, fotografie, opowieść profesora, a teraz ta kość; wszystko to niezbite dowody! Powiedziałem co myślę; powiedziałem z zapałem, bo czułem, że profesorowi stała się krzywda. On zaś oparł się pochylony w tył na fotelu, z przymkniętemi powiekami, z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, rozkwitającym w tym niespodzianym promieniu słońca. — Nie słyszałem jeszcze nigdy nic podobnego — mówiłem — choć zapał mój budziło więcej dziennikarskie powołanie, niż miłość nauki. To coś kolosalnego! Pan jesteś nowym Kolumbem nauki, odkrywającym zaginione światy! Jestem szczerze zmartwiony, że z początku nie dowierzałem panu. Ale to wszystko wydawało się tak nieprawdopodobne! Teraz oceniam już całą wagę dowodów, gdy się z nimi zetknąłem i sądzę, że to powinno przekonać wszystkich! Profesor pomrukiwał jak kot z zadowolenia. — I cóż dalej pan uczynił? — spytałem. — Była już pora deszczowa, a moje zapasy wyczerpane. Zbadałem pewną przestrzeń skalistego pasma, ale nie miałem sposobu wspinania się dalej. Na tę piramidę skalistą, na której widziałem i zastrzeliłem pterodaktyla, dostęp był łatwiejszy. Ponieważ jestem kawałek górala, zdołałem się wdrapać na wierzchołek. Stamtąd mogłem lepiej rozejrzeć się po płaskowzgórzu, rozciągającem się na szczycie skalistego pasma. Wydało mi się ono bardzo rozległe; ani na wschód, ani na zachód nie mogłem dojrzeć krańców tych skał z zielenią na czubach. Poniżej, w dole, kraj jest wilgotny, rodzaj dżungli pełnej wężów i owadów, siedlisko febry. I to stanowi naturalne szańce tej dziwnej krainy. — Czy dojrzał pan tam ślady jakich żyjących stworzeń? — Nie, żadnych. Ale podczas tygodnia, spędzonego na obozowaniu u podnóża skał, dochodziły nas z za tych gór dziwne odgłosy. — Lecz to stworzenie namalowane przez tego amerykanina? Jak sobie pan to tłomaczy? — Możemy przypuszczać, że umiał on dostać się na te szczyty i że tam widział to zwierzę. Wiemy zresztą, że jest tam jakaś droga. Wiemy też, że musi być uciążliwa, bo gdyby nie to, zwierzęta zamieszkujące na tej wyżynie schodziłyby na dół i rozbiegały się po okolicy. To chyba wyraźne? — Ale skąd one tam się wzięły? — Nie zdaje mi się, ażeby to było pytanie trudne do rozwiązania — odrzekł profesor. Jedno tylko może być tu tłomaczenie. Południowa Ameryka, jak ci może wiadomo, jest lądem formacyi granitowej. W jego wnętrzu, w tem jedynem miejscu, w bardzo dawnych czasach musiał się odbyć nagły, potężny wybuch wulkaniczny, który utworzył to pasmo. Przestrzeń równająca się może, rozległością hrabstwu Sussex wydęła się „en bloc“ i uniosła w górę, wraz ze wszystkiemi żyjącemi na niej stworzeniami, odcięta od reszty otaczającego ją kraju, prostopadłemi ścianami przepaści, skał tak twardych, że oparły się nawet sile wybuchu. Jakiż z tego wniosek? Oto, że zwyczajne prawa przyrody uległy zmianie w tym wypadku. Różne wpływy hamujące i regulujące walkę o byt na całym rozległym świecie tu zostały zneutralizowane, lub uległy zmianie. Istoty, które znikłyby w innych warunkach, tu żyją. Proszę zwrócić uwagę, że zarówno „pterodactyl“ jak „stegosaur“, należą do epoki Jurajskiej, z czego wynika, że ród ich jest bardzo starożytnym na naszej ziemi. Utrzymały się więc sztucznie przy życiu, dzięki tym dziwnym, wyjątkowym warunkom. — Pańskie dowody są bez zaprzeczenia przekonywające. Należy je tylko przedstawić w odpowiedniem środowisku. — I ja tak sądziłem w prostocie ducha — odrzekł profesor z goryczą. — Mogę ci tylko tyle powiedzieć, że tak nie było i że na każdym kroku spotykało mnie niedowierzanie, pochodzące częścią z głupoty, częścią z zazdrości. Nie leży w mojej naturze kłaniać się wszystkim, ani wysilać się na dowodzenie faktów, jeżeli powątpiewają o mojem słowie. Po pierwszej próbie nie poniżyłem się już więcej do przedstawiania tych przekonywających dowodów, jakie tu posiadam. Sprawa ta obrzydła mi i wolałbym o niej już nie mówić. Kiedy ludzie należący do twego zawodu, przedstawiciele głupiej ciekawości tłumów, nachodzili mnie, mącąc mój spokój, nie byłem w stanie przyjmować ich z godnością i spokojem. Przyznaję, że jestem z natury trochę popędliwy, a podrażniony mam skłonność do gwałtownych wybuchów. Przykro mi, że i ty sam musiałeś tego doświadczyć... Dotknąłem podbitego oka i nic nie odpowiedziałem. Profesor mówił po przerwie ... — Żona moja łaje mnie często z tego powoduj ale ja sądzę, że każdy honorowy człowiek czułby to samo. Dziś mam zamiar dać przykład panowania woli nad wzruszeniami. Zapraszam cię na ten występ. Dał mi bilet leżący na biurku. — Pan Percival Waldron, przyrodnik, mający pewien rozgłos, będzie miał odczyt o ósmej minut trzydzieści, w sali Zoologicznego Instytutu; będzie mówił o „Dowodach wieku“ (The record of the Ages). Otrzymałem specyalne zaproszenie do zajęcia miejsca na estradzie i postawienia wniosku o podziękowanie dla prelegenta. Korzystając ze sposobności, postaram się z największym taktem i delikatnością rzucić parę uwag, które może obudzą zaciekawienie słuchaczów i skłonią ich do głębszego zbadania tej sprawy. Żadnych swarów, jak sam rozumiesz, tylko delikatne wskazówki, że w tej dziedzinie są głębie jeszcze niezbadane. Będę się mocno trzymał w cuglach i sprobuję, czy, dzięki panowaniu nad sobą, nie osiągnę lepszych wyników. — Więc i ja mogę tam przyjść? — zapytałem skwapliwie. — Naturalnie! — odpowiedział profesor serdecznie. Miał on wrodzoną serdeczność w obejściu, wywierającą większy wpływ na ludzi, niż jego gwałtowność. Dobroduszny uśmiech nadawał niesłychanego wyrazu jego obliczu, kiedy policzki wydęły się, jak cenne jabłka, między nawpół przymkniętemi oczyma, a czarną gęstwiną brody. — Przyjdź, rozumie się. Będzie dla mnie ulgą świadomość, że mam wśród słuchaczów sprzymierzeńca, pomijając nawet jego brak wpływu, nieuctwo i nieznajomość wskazanej kwestyi. Myślę, że słuchaczów będzie dużo, bo Waldron, chociaż absolutny szarlatan, ma licznych wielbicieli. No, panie Malone! Poświęciłem ci więcej czasu niż zamierzałem. Pojedyńczy osobnik nie powinien zagarniać tego, co jest przeznaczone dla całego świata... Miło mi będzie widzieć cię na odczycie, dziś wieczorem. A tymczasem chciej zapamiętać, że materyały, jakie ci przedstawiłem, nie są przeznaczone do wiadomości ogółu. — Ale pan Mac Ardle, mój redaktor, jak panu wiadomo, będzie chciał wiedzieć, co zrobiłem?... — Powiedz mu co chcesz. Możesz mu powiedzieć między innemi rzeczami, że jeżeli mi tu naśle kogo innego jeszcze, to ja odwiedzę go w redakcyi, uzbrojony w harcap na konia... Ale polegam na panu, że z tego co mu powiem, nie przeniknie nic do dziennika! Dobrze!? Więc do widzenia dziś, o ósmej trzydzieści, w sali Zoologicznego Instytutu... Raz jeszcze spojrzałem na czerwone policzki, granatową, kędzierzawą brodę i niecierpliwe oczy, gdy profesor skinieniem ręki żegnał mnie na wychodnem.